


The Best Kind of Present

by avianbrother



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A smidge of Spardacest, Christmas Smut, DMC Fandom Secret Santa, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: Dante's present to you this year involves a little help from someone special.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante/V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Slight Dante/V - Relationship, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Best Kind of Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuxcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/gifts).



> Done as part of the DMC Secret Santa on tumblr for the lovely Nuxcia <3 
> 
> I haven't written for V before so I hope it came out well. This fic follows DMC5 SE with the understanding that Vergil can summon V at will.

“Don’t worry babe, your present is almost ready,” says Dante.

You sigh, fidgeting with your hands to keep from taking off your blindfold. You’re already naked and sitting on his massive bed; the only thing left is your “surprise.” At this point you’re starting to wonder if this is one of his elaborate pranks, because he would be more than ready by now if he was putting on some fancy outfit for you. Eventually you hear the bedroom door open and close, and someone walk in. You raise an eyebrow, catching the whisper of cloth hitting the floor, and a million different possibilities run through your head. There’s another stretch of silence, hushed movements that you can barely make out—everyone in this place is quiet like a damn panther and startled you on more than one occasion.

You wait a moment longer before you huff and say, “Come on, Dante, what’s taking so long?”

“Clearly patience isn’t one of your finer virtues,” says a voice, rich and smooth and very familiar. The person laughs as you go stiff, brows shooting up in surprise.

Dante laughs too and you feel the bed dip under his weight as he settles behind you to remove the blindfold. “Fine, I think you’ve waited long enough. Merry Christmas, babe~”

You blink against the light, eyes focused on the pale, dark-haired figure before you. V is there in all his tatted glory, a playful smirk on his face and a hint of a blush. He’s nude except for purple satin ribbon that contrasts beautifully against his form. It’s done up in an artful way, reminding you almost of shibari—the ribbon winding around his thighs and then up his torso in crisscrossing knots that make his pecs pop on his leanly muscled chest before coming back down in an elegant bow around his cock.

“Well?” Dante nudges from behind you, grinning like a cat. “How do you like your present?”

“V…h-how—?”

“Dante mentioned that you had a certain… _attraction_ to this form,” explains V, slinking over to the bed and cupping your chin. “He was quite excited by the idea of the three of us together. But this—” he gestures to the ribbon, “was my idea. Do you like it?”

You nod dumbly, reaching out to tug on the edge of the ribbon before glancing up in hesitation. “Is it okay if I…”

The men laugh, Dante giving you a loving squeeze while V leans down to kiss your cheek. “Of course,” says V. “I am your present after all.”

You undo the bow, and somehow the whole thing comes apart, unknotting and fluttering away from his body before disappearing in a shimmering ripple. You look at him in awe and he shrugs. “A bit of magic,” he says simply.

“Can we get this show on the road? I was ready to go like two hours ago,” says Dante. You roll your eyes.

“Says the guy that kept me waiting.”

V cuts you off with a kiss, cradling your face as he settles in front of you. You moan, letting his tongue dance with yours, eyes sliding shut. Meanwhile, Dante nips and kisses along your neck and shoulder, parting your legs so he can tease your clit. His touch is light and you can’t help but whine, pressing your ass back to rub against his cock because you’ve already been teased enough tonight. He sucks in a breath then bites your neck in warning.

V parts from the kiss, letting you catch your breath while he tsks at Dante. He grabs him by the hair and Dante, the little slut, _moans_. “Stop being such a brat and take care of her,” he orders. Your eyes go wide when he smashes his lips with Dante’s, biting the devil hunter’s lower lip and earning a low growl in return. Holy fuck, that’s hot. Dante catches your startled gasp and winks, threading his fingers through V’s own locks and deepening the kiss before the two separate with a pop.

To his credit, Dante is much more deliberate when he returns to his ministrations, gently fingering your pussy while he swirls his thumb around your clit. V trails kisses from your collarbones down to your tits, letting out a pleased hum as he palms them.

“So soft~” he coos. He laves his tongue over your nipples before sucking them into his mouth, grazing them with his teeth. You let your head fall back against Dante’s shoulder, one hand winding in his hair and the other in V’s, giving yourself over to the twin sensations and melting in their grasp. Fuck, they haven’t even put their dicks in you yet and you’re falling apart. You can feel V grinning as Dante fingers you faster, rubbing your sweet spot the way he knows you like and making you keen, squirming and trying to close your legs but he holds you open with his free hand.

You try to grab Dante’s wrist, but V is faster, grabbing your own so you’re forced to experience this pleasurable torture. “You don’t want him to stop before he makes you cum, do you?” says V. You whine and he kisses you, nuzzling the crook of your neck as you arch against him. That coil in your gut tightens, you let out embarrassing noises and all it does is egg Dante on. He fingerfucks you like his life depends on it.

“That’s it, cum for me.”

“Scream for us.”

It’s too much, _too much_ —you finally break when he presses deep and hard against your g-spot and you fucking _scream_ , squirting on his fingers as he edges you into oblivion.

Dante makes a show of licking his fingers then kissing V, sharing the taste of you. V hums and licks his lips.

“Good girl. You taste exquisite.” He pets your hair as you come down from your first climax of the night. “I think you’re ready now—who would you like in you first?”

“I think you should do the honors,” says Dante. V raises a brow.

“Really? Hmm, I’m surprised you’d be so generous.”

Dante shrugs. “You are her present. And besides—” he gives a shit-eating grin, “if I go first, she won’t be so tight for you anymore.”

V scowls, a beat passing between the two of them. “Alright.” He shoves Dante in the face, knocking him back. “Then _move over_.”

Dante opens his mouth to argue but you give him a glare that says _behave or else_ , and he obeys, though not without a little grumbling and pouting. You look at V; his cock is hard but waning a little, so you tentatively stroke him, getting a feel for what he has to offer. He’s not as thick as Dante, though he’s just as long, and you secretly wonder if Vergil is the same. Maybe next time he’ll come as himself. You’re surprised to find the tattoos don’t go all the way down, trailing off around his pelvis and stopping just before the sparse patch of hair, like an arrow pointing towards his dick. You take a moment to let your hands wander. It’s different from what you’re used to—Dante is more muscled, with a tantalizing treasure trail and scruff that tickles when he nuzzles you. V is lean and his skin is baby soft (“for I am but two days old” he’d probably say). He sighs softly as you caress him. Finally you get tired of waiting and gesture for him to lay down.

“Shouldn’t I be the one doing the work?” he asks, though he does as he’s told. You climb on top, a sense of victory coursing through you at the way he blushes and reverently places his hands on your hips.

“Maybe. But I kind of like having you pinned under me.” He turns a deeper shade of red and you almost laugh when he awkwardly scratches at his nose—like father, like son. Dante does laugh, giving V a pat on the head.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be gentle—she’ll only break your pelvis a _little_.”

With that you line him up, gliding his cock against your wet slit before guiding him in. You sink down slowly, giving him a show as you take all of him. When he finally bottoms out, you take a moment to savor how he fills you, swirling your hips and smiling when he moans. He helped you come apart and now you want to absolutely demolish this skinny goth boy. You lift up until only the tip is still inside and then slam down, earning an open-mouthed grunt from him. You look at Dante and you can tell from his wicked smile he’s thinking what you’re thinking.

You’re going to destroy him.

You’re no stranger to riding; Dante’s a fan of a little cowgirl now and then, and hell, you’ve given him the strap a few times when he’s wanted you to take charge. He gives you the nod and you bounce on V’s cock with reckless abandon. V’s eyes go wide for a second before he’s letting out a stream of breathless, desperate sounds, gripping your hips and trying to buck up into you, trying to match your rhythm.

“Haa—fuck!” he rasps, thrusting up, watching his cock disappear inside you. Dante chuckles, petting the guy’s hair and looking at him amusedly.

“Didn’t I tell ya it’d be worth it? If I’d known she’d break you this easily, I’d have invited you a lot sooner.” He gives V a quick peck then looks at you, brushing your hair from your face and caressing your cheek. “How you doing, babe?”

You switch from bouncing on V’s cock to locking your legs around his hips and grinding, bracing your hands on his chest as you position in a way that makes him press against your sweet spot. You lean into Dante’s touch, kissing his palm. V’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the change of position, letting out a choked curse and thrusting desperately. “Doing good,” you reply. “ _Real_ good.”

Dante nods in approval then shifts on the bed, stroking his cock and nudging it against V’s cheek. V looks up at him and huffs in distaste.

“Come on,” Dante pleads, guiding V’s face towards his cock. “You’re having all the fun and she’s too busy to use her mouth.”

For a minute you think V won’t do it—he might even _bite_ him—because you know neither one is wont to give in to the other. So you’re shocked when he does cave, opening his mouth and tenderly sucking Dante’s dick like it’s nothing out of the ordinary. Just like last time, you look at Dante and he gives you a wink, and there’s a story and a promise behind it but that’s for later, after you’ve all had your fill of each other. Damn if it doesn’t do something for you though, double-teaming this pretty boy into submission.

You dial your effort up to eleven, using V like a toy. You reach for your clit, rubbing it as you swirl your hips. Instead of moans, all you can hear is V choking on your lover’s dick. You almost feel sorry for him—Dante is definitely a mouthful—but you know the stubborn bastard can handle it. You close your eyes and focus on your pleasure, on chasing that climax. Steadily, you build higher and higher, your legs tensing when V bucks into you and hits the right spot. Your toes curl and it feels like an electric shock when you rub your clit and suddenly you’re cumming, letting out a bitten _shit!_ as you ride it out, trying to make it last.

Right when your orgasm starts to peter off, V lets out choked sounds around Dante’s dick, eyes screwing shut. He slaps at Dante’s thigh and Dante is nice enough to pull out, just in time for V to dig his fingers into your hips and cum. You can feel him throb and spurt into your womb, and you collapse on top of him as the clenching of your walls milks him dry.

You lay there and catch your breath. It’s not over, not by a long shot. After a while you climb off and flop beside him. Dante gives you another minute or two before he taps you on the shoulder. “Still alive?” he asks. “’Cause I’m ready for round two.”

You give him a thumbs up. “How do you want me?”

“On your stomach. You know what to do.”

You turn over, wiggling your ass playfully. He gives it a loving smack. He wastes no time getting into position, kneeling behind you and lifting your hips. Dante hums, rubbing his cock along your pussy and the cum oozing out. “Just how I like ya—extra creamy~.”

You scoff. “Perv.”

Soon you’re moaning into the sheets, stretched open on his fat cock. You’re used to his size, and you’re wet enough that he slides in easily. You could probably take him in his triggered form if you want, but right now you’re content with relaxing and letting someone else do the work.

It’s V’s turn to watch now. He rolls onto his side, head propped on his elbow. You look at him and smile, and he gives a lecherous one of his own. He seems relaxed, and hopefully doesn’t feel like a third wheel. You’ll have to thank him and Dante both after this ~~and maybe see if they’re open to trying again.~~

Those thoughts are shoved aside as Dante starts going to town, not giving you time to adjust and you love it. He pulls you back on his cock when he pounds you, hitting deep like he’s trying to breed you. You pant and whimper and just let him take control, arching your back and following his pace.

“You’ve been so good, so _fucking_ good,” he growls, “taking V, taking me, letting us both play with you.”

He bends over, pressed against your back, one arm wrapping around your chest. He slams his cock, grinding the head against your cervix and making you cry out. Warm breath fans across your skin as he kisses your neck and nuzzles you. He holds you tight, his loving embrace contrasting with the brutal way he fucks you but that’s just Dante, a mess of contradictions. He hits your sweet spot with every thrust, his inhuman stamina allowing him to fuck you better than any toy ever could. It doesn’t take long for you to get close again, still sensitive from earlier, and it doesn’t help that Dante feels like he’s about ready to burst.

“You gonna cum again? Gonna cum for me?” says Dante. Your only response is to moan, pushing back on his dick. “Shi— _fuck it_.”

Everything moves so fast you can’t tell what’s happening til it’s already over, and next thing you know he’s got you upright, one arm locked around your shoulder and the other hand squeezing your throat just enough to make you see stars. The lack of oxygen and the angle he’s hitting at makes you cum, mouth open in a silent scream as he fucks you until you feel lightheaded and weak-kneed, then he grips you so hard it nearly hurts, holding you against him while he fills you with his seed.

You’re pretty sure you blacked out for second, but Dante’s got you, kissing you and caressing you all over and keeping you from falling face first. You let yourself go limp—let your beating heart stop racing. He’s still inside you, still hard, but that’s normal.

You’re so zoned out it takes you a while to notice V, or rather, realize that he’s hard again too, leisurely stroking himself to the sight of you and Dante. You’re not surprised anymore, and in fact you’re kinda glad he’s enjoying the show. It gives you an idea, and despite how spent you feel you want more—this is your Christmas present and you’re going to make the most of this opportunity.

“Whoa, hold up,” chuckles Dante when you stir. You reach up to thread your fingers through his hair and you look over your shoulder at him.

“Dante?”

“Yeah babe?”

“I want both of you.”

He tilts his head, confused for a second before he realizes what you mean. “Are you sure?” he asks, giving you a worried look.

“I’m sure.” You smile reassuringly.

“If you say so.” He pulls you into a languid kiss, giving you a squeeze. “How do you want it?”

“Both of you in the front.”

V puts two and two together and sits up, looking at you then Dante for confirmation.

“Come on, you heard the lady,” says Dante. He maneuvers you easily enough, lifting you by the knees so you’re spread open for both of them. He shoots V a sly smile. “Unless you don’t think you can handle it.”

V meets Dante’s smirk with his own, situating himself between your legs. You’re sore, but not enough to want to stop, and it warms your heart the way the two of them look at you, making sure you’re certain before they progress. V kisses you, soft and almost gentlemanly, helping Dante balance you between them. He pumps his cock a couple times before lining up and pressing inside.

It’s a tight fit, you knew it would be, a burning feeling radiating out as you’re stretched open. You place your hands on V’s shoulders and close your eyes, focusing on your devil hunters, on their warmth and they way their bodies fit against yours. You trust them, more than anything. It’s an eternity before he stops, as deep as he can go with them both snug inside you.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding—you feel so incredibly _full_ , like anything more would wreck you. Dante and V each let out a quiet _wow_ at the sight of you, V gingerly reaching down to trace your lower lips where they’re stretched around their cocks.

“You’re truly something else,” mutters V.

“Does that mean you’re open to trying this again?” you ask before you can really stop yourself. V looks at you, experimentally pulling out then thrusting back in, all three of you letting out filthy, wanton sounds.

“My dear… I’d be more than happy to. With Dante’s permission, of course.”

“Give me a time and a place, and I’m down,” says Dante. “But next time, I get first dibs on her pussy.”

“Fine. But _you_ have to suck _me_ off.”

Dante shrugs. “Whatever you say.” He nips your neck, kissing from your shoulder to your cheek as he and V work out a rhythm with their thrusts. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Merry Christmas, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> *points at V* I want that goth twink obliterated


End file.
